icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre McGuire
| birth_place = Englewood, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | education = | occupation = Sportswriter, sports commentator | spouse = Melanie | parents = Rex and Sally McGuire | children = Son, daughter | nationality = }} Pierre McGuire (born August 8, 1961), is an ice hockey analyst for hockey programs on TSN and NHL on NBC, where he is the "Inside the Glass" reporter. Previously, he was a player, coach, and scout. He is known for his high energy while commentating. Hockey and media career McGuire won two Stanley Cups as a scout and assistant coach with the Pittsburgh Penguins in 1991 and 1992. He then became a head coach, leading the Hartford Whalers to a 23-37-7 record in 1993–94 before being replaced by Paul Holmgren in the mid-season. Prior to his coaching career, McGuire played professional hockey in Europe. From 1995 until 2002, McGuire served as color commentator for the Montreal Canadiens English-language radio broadcasts on CJAD 800 with Gord Miller. When TSN re-acquired the Canadian national cable rights to NHL hockey in 2002, McGuire was hired as its lead color commentator. With TSN, McGuire calls the games along with the play-by-play voice of Gord Miller or Chris Cuthbert. He also does special hockey events for TSN, including the NHL Entry Draft, and international events like the International Ice Hockey Federation World Junior Championships. On NBC, he usually works with the lead broadcast team of Mike Emrick and Eddie Olczyk or with the #2 broadcast team of Kenny Albert and Joe Micheletti. He hosts a segment on TSN known as "McGuire's Monsters", where he covers a player with a significant impact through a combination of skills. McGuire also writes for Sports Illustrated and provides frequent commentary on New York's WFAN, Toronto's Fan 590, Ottawa Team 1200, the Ottawa Senators fan podcast SensUnderground, and Montreal's Team 990 where he can be heard on the Mitch Melnick show, the TEAM 1040 http://www.team1040.ca in Vancouver heard on the Canucks Lunch with Rick Ball http://www.team1040.ca/shows/canucks_lunch/, as well as Wednesday mornings on Calgary's Fan 960. Stances on issues in hockey McGuire has been outspoken as an advocate of removing the red line and allowing skilled players to play a skilled game without clutching and grabbing impeding them. His views of hockey have him campaigning for all players to wear partial visors. With respect to fighting, McGuire has professed that he loves this aspect of the game but he believes for the game to sell in the United States and for the game to progress, this aspect of the game must be removed. McGuire's outspoken nature provided one of the more interesting stories during the 2004–05 NHL hockey lockout. After McGuire claimed that, if asked to vote privately, more than 70% of NHL players would accept an owner-imposed salary cap, NHL player Tie Domi countered that McGuire was completely off-base. McGuire later retracted part of his claim by saying he never should have given a percentage but that he still believed strongly that assertion was true. In the end, the players accepted a salary cap arrangement in the 2004 CBA. References External links * TSN profile * Category:Born in 1961 Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Hartford Whalers coaches Category:Pittsburgh Penguins coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL broadcaster